


Puppylove is in the Doghouse

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [17]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Jack is a BABY, Oh hell no, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has no business with falling in love! With anyone! Ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppylove is in the Doghouse

“He’s a child! Practically born yesterday! He has no business falling in love with any being!”

Long black robe flowing behind him as Pitch stomped from one end of the golden room to the other, head held high and eyes glittering with irritation... Sandy thought he would have fit in perfectly in one of those comic book things kids read these days. All dramatic flair and angst. What was that one with the sparkling villains? Pitch never could get all the frost removed from his clothes…

Of course, then that would make Jack the inevitable and bumbling hero-in-training and Sandy would have to be his Mentor and then... 

Oh. Right. Bogeyman having a tantrum. Sandy tried to look like he was still paying attention, removing his chin from being propped on a hand and nodding quickly. 

Just in time for Pitch to come to a standstill, the glare in his eyes enough to stop even the largest Nightmares in it’s tracks and now fixed upon Sandy.

“If they lay one hand on Jack, I’ll break their pretty little wings.”

Suffice to say, Pitch was not taking it very well.

“He may be over 300 years old, but he is still a child in mind and stature and I won’t have anyone, maid or man, take advantage of him!”

Not well at all. 

“Not to mention the terrible influence they are having on Jack! Half the time he goes around looking like a shaggy pony and then comes home blathering all night long about Cerise thinks, or Gwenna thinks, or… it’s enough to drive anyone mad!”

Awwwww, Pitch was –jealous-. Feeling much more sympathetic towards the taller spirit, Sandy offered him a cup of tea. 

“..I am NOT envious of a bunch of feathery twits. I am only concerned on what they might do to the fragile heart of a young boy.”

Jealous because Jack no longer spent all his time with Pitch.

“I’m glad he has friends! It is an irritation to be followed all over the world while trying to work.”

Jack is just excited about having people to talk to and play with, he’ll settle down eventually.

“I will still break their wings if he comes to harm.”

Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> It amused me.


End file.
